<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe in another life by Scarlet47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704462">Maybe in another life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet47/pseuds/Scarlet47'>Scarlet47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, chase - Freeform, yearning for one another</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet47/pseuds/Scarlet47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The word slips through his bloody lips in a cold breath of a whisper "Maybe," blood drips from Kurapika's petal like lips, the light in his gorgeous grey eyes getting dimmer. Chrollo's shaky pale hands hold onto him closely, his mind high on alert as he brings his head down "In another life, I can say that I love you..."- Kuroro wakes up gasping, sweaty raven hair stuck to his forehead. It's that dream again, the one with scarlet eyes. He hasn't met Kurapika in this life but his ghost sure likes to haunt him and fate still seems to hate him as much. It's lovely to be reincarnated again, he thinks dryly before falling back down on his bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer &amp; Kurapika, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Those glowing red eyes glared at him with an intense killing rage. Screaming to rip him open and feed his flesh to the wolves. They burned with fire, holding on to the promise of revenge and Kuroro knew there was no forgiveness for him in those scarlet eyes. Not that he deserved to receive one anyway.</p><p>"I hate you" the words come out harsh from the owner of those eyes.</p><p>"I know" Kuroro says, carefully keeping his distance from the blond in front of him as he scans the room with gyo. It was an understatement to say that he wasn't impressed. The blonde glaring back at him was just a young boy, hardly pass eighteen. A young teenager, too strong, too smart for his own good, too stubborn and he has already killed two of his spiders. If that wasn't enough to present himself as an enemy against the spiders, he also managed to put a judgement chain around Kuroro's heart a year ago. Even so, besides his crazy powers and twisted mind he finds the boy... gorgeous. The thought of the boy being beautiful, has crossed Kuroro’s mind more then he’d like to admit.</p><p>"Stop staring at me you bastard”.</p><p>Kuroro chuckles "Now, is that anyway to thank a guy who came to save you?" he ask, walking closer to the blond who had been chained down on the ground.</p><p>"I would rather die then be thankful to you" the words spat out almost in disgust, those scarlet eyes getting just a shade darker. His red eyes follow Kuroro bending down in front of him "they hurt you" he says ignoring the way the blond lets out a low threatening growl. He reaches up to gently touch the bruise on Kurapika’s his pale cheeks.</p><p>The boy hisses, yanking his head away from Kuroro's touch as if he's been touched by an infected person instead. The spider head watches the blonde curiously, it's so easy to get under his skin, it's almost amusing. He lets out a small sign and breaks the chains around the young blond using nen.</p><p>"I assume you can walk; we need to hurry and get out of here before they come back" Kuroro says, turning his head towards the window he came through.</p><p>"No" says the blonde "Gon and Killua are still here”.</p><p>"Kurapika." Kuroro says, his voice calm but hinting a bit of his <em>danchu</em> tone. Those scarlet eyes turn to gaze at him, they look determine and he knows it'll be useless to fight against the blond but still, he could try. When did he become so soft towards the teenager? When did he let this happen?</p><p>"I won’t leave till I save them!" Kurapika says. Kuroro stares back at him with his clam eyes "How will you manage that with your nen almost gone?" he asked, trying to draw a reaction out of the younger. Kurapika grinds his teeth "Nen or not, they are my friends. They came to save me and got captured. I've to get the back!"</p><p>"Alright.”</p><p>Kurapika blinks those large eyes at him "What?”</p><p>“I knew you would act like this, so I had Machi and Pinks go save them” Kuroro says, voice calm and almost gentle making Kurapika stare at him.</p><p>“<em>You </em>saved them?” Kurapika doesn’t care if he sounds suspicious “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“What reason could I possibly have to lie to regarding this matter?” Kuroro finishes, his round black eyes never moving away from the blond standing in front of him. He watches as Kurapika's eyes turn back to grey from scarlet. His face crumbles into a hurt and relief expression. Something so soft and defenseless and it takes Kuroro's breath away.</p><p>"Why?" kurapika's voice comes out a bit heavy as he shuts his eyes tight "why are you helping me?" Kuroro stares at his face, Kurapika rarely shows any expressions and right now seems like a rare moment which can be easily shattered by speaking unnecessary words.</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere during our meetings, I’ve become fond of you, but you wouldn’t believe me if I said that, right?</em>
</p><p>Kuroro stays quiet hand coming up to stroke Kurapika’s cheek gently making the blond look up at him.  </p><p>
  <em>I just want to make you happy.</em>
</p><p>“My reasons are irrelevant right now,” he says instead, his thumb stroking the soft skin of the younger “but if you really want to know then it’s because I am selfish when it comes to you.”</p><p>
  <em>Selfish enough to steal your heart with all the tricks I can come up with. I want to make you mine. Just mine.</em>
</p><p> Kurapika scoffs, slapping Kuroro’s hand off his and the older man stare back at him with his round black eyes. His dashing face as blank as ever that even if Kurapika wanted he would never be able to tell what's really going on in that mysterious head of his.</p><p>"I don't understand you" Kurapika whispers.</p><p>The man blinks his round black eyes "you’re not much of an open book to me either" Kuroro says back "and we should really go now" he walks towards the blond "I am going to teleport us" and before Kurapika could inhale, Kuroro grabs him by his waist and with a snap they are gone.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kuroro wakes up with a jolt, breathing heavily. His raven hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, heart beat so loud that it echoes in his ears. He turns his head to the side his eyes fall on the alarm clock on his table.</p><p>3:00 A.M</p><p>Again. The same dream. The same faces. The same large grey eyes and right when the dream ends, he wakes up at the same thing. Kuroro sighs running a hand through his sweety raven locks before plopping back on his pillow. This has got to be some witchcraft. What other explanation could be for these strange dreams which can't be labeled as 'coincidence' anymore. Maybe he's cursed. No, he thinks closing his eyes. It's not a curse. It's a punishment… he's paying for his sins. Sins he made in his previous life. 300 years ago.</p><p>The second time he wakes up its 6:00 A.M, right on time. He wouldn't want to be late for his work. The morning coffee tastes way too bitter on his tongue. Strange, since he added three spoons of sugar already, he’d think it taste less bitter by now. Still, he chunks it down his systems because apparently the cold morning shower wasn't enough to wake him up. A blinking blue light coming from his phone catches his attention for his side view and he grabs his phone to see a new message.</p><p>
  <em>Shizuku: Hello danchu, are we still up for our little date for this evening?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feitan: Yo danchu, still down for our date this evening?</em>
</p><p>He smiles at his phone. He's so grateful that his spiders decided to follow him in this life as well of course with some exception nevertheless he's still very grateful.</p><p>
  <em>I wouldn’t cancel out on such a cool date even if I had 100 papers to mark. Accept me to be there. </em>
</p><p>He grins when not a second later their reply comes.</p><p>
  <em>Shizuku: How charming, I might fall in love with you danchou. Also, Machi and Uvogin insists to come along. Hope that's okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feitan: Dude. That’s gross, don’t you already have a girlfriend? Btw, I accidentally told the three idiots (aka Nubo, sha and Phinks) about our date and now they also want to tag along. </em>
</p><p>Kuroro rolls his eyes out of amusement <em>'Sounds great, see you all soon' </em>he replies, before putting his phone away in his pocket. Memories are a strange faculty, Kuroro thinks. Without them, an individual can lose their whole character but sometimes... maybe it's okay to forget and start a new life. A new beginning.</p><p>He shakes his head; his thoughts are a mess. He grabs his black leather briefcase, brown trench coat and slips into black dress shoes before heading out of the front door of his apartment.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>He arrived at school 30 min before the classes start. At just the age of 24, he managed to get his degree in Geographic and world History then successfully finished the teacher college in literature earning himself the title of the youngest teacher.</p><p>"Oh, good morning Kuroro-san" he hears the giggles making his way as soon as he opens the door of the teacher staff. He gives the ladies a small smile making the male teachers roll their eyes "Good morning" he says playing his briefcase on down. His eyes follow to the women sitting at the back with an open agenda in front of her.</p><p>Their gaze meets and Kuroro feels a bubble rise in his chest "Good morning Paku" he says. She blinks at him before letting a soft smile cover her lips "Good morning Kuroro-San" she says politely before turning her head back to the agenda. Paku and Uvogin are the only ones who don't remember their past life yet Machi and the rest of the ex-spiders remember each and every detail of their past life. Kuroro opens his briefcase and pulls out his lunchbox. After placing it in the refrigerator he grabs a chair near the window and pulls out a book.</p><p>"your distracted today" he hears a voice from his side "it's been more than 10 seconds and you still haven't turned the page"</p><p>He internally smiled and says "I'm fine, just a headache" Kuroro watches as Paku gives him an observing stare "I have some painkillers, if you want"</p><p>He blinks at her, a bit amazed that she still has the ability to read him "No, there's no need for that. Thank you" Kuroro says.</p><p>"Oh my! Are those first years? They look so tiny!"</p><p>Kuroro turns towards the window, glancing down. He never imagined himself becoming a highschool teacher. In fact, he never imagined to have a life like this. Clam. Peaceful. He's no longer the king of the underground world. Where every second was spent on guard, never giving a moment to relax. One of the strongest nen users to ever exist. He's not a thief or has a shitty brought up like in metro city. But he's still the killer of all those he murdered. He's still the reason behind Kurapika's pain…</p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p>Kuroro blinks turning his head at Paku "Pardon?" he asks, tilting his head as some strands of his raven hair falls over his eyes.</p><p>"Kurapika. You say that name alot"</p><p>Kuroro's eyes widen slightly, did he just say Kurapika's name out loudly? How many times has he done that?</p><p>"No one." he says turning his gaze back to the window. Paku chuckles "It's fine if you don't want to tell me about your lover. Besides it could break a lot of hearts if anyone finds out"</p><p>"Not a lover" Kuroro says, watching students walking in "Just someone who died a long time ago"</p><p>He catches a startled look on her face "O-Oh… I am really sorry to hear that" she whispers, her face twisting into a hurt expression.</p><p>"Don't worry about it" Kuroro says turning his eyes back on the window. Just then his gaze catches two very familiar looking boys walking in from the front gates.</p><p><em>No way. There's no way. </em>He thinks leaning forward towards the window but it's true. There's no mistake! That wild green hair and the tan skin followed by the other boy who has platinum messy hair and skin so pale that it can easily blend in the snow. It's definitely those brats! Kuroro can feel the beat of his heart in his chest. He swallows and watches them till they are no longer in his view. What are they doing here? Why are they here? Only when the bell rings, he brings himself back to reality.</p><p>"Ah, time to go to those brats now" one of the professor says standing up. He can feel the worried stares Paku sends his way but Kuroro avoids making any eye contact with her. This time. This <em>time</em> he won't drag her into his conflicts. In this life, he'll make sure to protect her and give her the life she deserves. He grabs his suitcase and heads towards the senior classrooms on the 3rd floor. The school he teaches at is called Hunterland and it's on the top list in Japan. It's well known for its successful graduates and the opportunities the school offers. The wild options of course, inducing all type of sports and the well-educated professors only brings up the reputation of this school. To get into this school each student must pass the entrance exam. The exam follows through two simple tests which judges the student's capabilities. The first one being written and second being physical strength. The exams are known to be very competitive and the hardest to get into.</p><p>Kuroro walks into his homeroom class, some of the students already waiting outside his classroom.</p><p>"Good morning sensei!" They greet him.</p><p>"Good morning" Kuroro smiles, he hears a dreamy sigh from a group of girls as he turns his hand to the key, clicking the door open "Come on in"</p><p>The students follow him behind, placing his briefcase under the teacher's table Kuroro glances at the clock. Ten minutes before the second bell.</p><p>"Everyone, please stand for the national anthem and if you’re in the hallways please stay still till the anthem is finish" the voice of a female announces through the speakers. After a second the loud music of the anthem bursts through the speakers, echoing through each classrooms and hallways as every individual stand in respect.</p><p>"You may be seated now" the announcer says "Now, it's time for the morning announcements. To start off this wonderful day, let's welcome our first years! Congratulations on getting into Hunterland, we hope to see a very successful future from you all. Now, as for the rest of the grades, WELCOME BACK! we hope you had an amazing summer holidays and have-</p><p>Kuroro blocks the voice out. His interest peaks towards the two first years boys he saw earlier. If he remembers correctly, in his past life they were called Gon and Killua.</p><p><em>I should avoid them </em>Kuroro thinks <em>I shouldn't get myself involved with them this time. </em>Suddenly he's jumped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He turns his head to see the headmaster standing at the entrance, his hand rubbing his long beard. Ah, this man will never change.</p><p>"Good morning Mr. Kuroro" the headmaster greets. All the students stand up "Good morning headmaster Netero" they say, bowing down.</p><p>"Good morning, Sir" Kuroro says bowing his head and the headmaster bows back.</p><p>"you have a new student today" the old man say, eyes glinting mischievously. Kuroro stares at him with his round eyes "A new student?"</p><p>"Yes" Netero says "He just got transferred and will be joining your homeroom for the rest of the year”.</p><p>"Why don't you come on in and introduce yourself child" says the old man, his voice sounding a bit too excited. There's a rustling sound and Kuroro's eyes shift towards the door as the new student steps in. He <em>feels </em>himself freeze. His breath gets caught in his lungs at the sudden sight of those very familiar blonde hair. His eyes stare at that small face, big grey eyes and pouty red lips. Suddenly his legs feel like jelly and he places his hand on the desk in front of him to make sure he doesn't fall.</p><p>"Good morning" that voice, it sounds exactly the same "my name is Kurapika, it's a pleasure to meet you all" he says bowing towards his classmates.</p><p>'<em>He doesn't recognize me' </em>Kuroro thinks, his stomach suddenly dropping down.</p><p>Only when Netero clears his throat, Kuroro realizes he's been staring for a bit too long "Welcome... to your grade 12 homeroom" he can't say his name "l hope your last year as a HighSchool student goes successfully with us" at this point Kuroro isn't sure what he's saying. He's captivated by those sparkling grey eyes, which are staring back at him with admiration and excitement "Yes, thank you! I look forward to spending the rest of the year here."</p><p>This… is this really Kurapika? Filled with joy and happiness?</p><p>"Wonderful" says the headmaster, "why don't you go and grab a seat Kurapika while I speak with Mr. Kuroro"</p><p>Kurapika nods at the headmaster and for a second their gaze meet. The blonde lets a smile drop on his lips and for a second Kuroro wonders if it was meant for him.</p><p>"Well Mr. Kuroro, please join me outside for a moment" Netero says turning on his heels with Kuroro following behind. Once outside, he shuts the door behind him and looks up at the headmaster.</p><p>"He doesn't have his memories" he says and Netero nods "It seems that way, though his past still follows him" Kuroro frowns "what do you mean?"</p><p>The old man gives him an amused hum "who knows" he says rubbing his beard again, his eyes holding the same glint.</p><p>"Will you be okay, Kuroro?"</p><p>"I'm fine" the ladder says, placing his hands in his pockets with his black locks falling over his eyes. Netero stares at him for a second, his eyes reading onto something which Kuroro's trying to deny "Good" he eventually says "just what I expect from you" the old man smiles at him "Now, if you excuse me" he says turning "Have a good lecture professor"</p><p>Kuroro watches him walk away with his arms behind his back. For an old man, the guy is pretty fit. He probably still keeps up with his martial arts training but then again anyone who remembers their previous mafia life would bound to learn martial arts again. Staring at the door in front of him, Kuroro takes in a deep breath and exhales. He slides it open and walks in the classroom.</p><p>"Alright everyone, ready for your first day." he asks in his clam voice. They all answer him at the same time, giving him different answers "yes!" "nooo" "so ready!" "I would rather sleep in, it's too early" Kuroro chuckles at the last comment making some girls swoon. He leans his back against teacher's table.</p><p>"Why don't we start with a bit of introduction? Name, hobbies and career interest" he suggests making some of his students groan "I'll go first, that should be fair" the beaming faces he receives from his students makes him smile.</p><p>"Hello everyone, my name is Kuroro Lucifer. I wouldn't call reading books a hobby since it's a part of my career but then I am left with no hobbies at all because apparently, I am that boring" he earns himself some laughs from his students and his eyes quickly fall on Kurapika who also seemed to let out a light chuckle "my career is teaching literature and history. I am also the writer of the 'The Kurta Boy' books as some of you might already know."</p><p>"Yes we do Sensei!" one of the girl says "it's a world wide known series!"</p><p>"I am your fan!" a couple of voices join in.</p><p>"Why thank you" Kuroro says with his arms in his pockets "I am very much honored!" his eyes landing on Kurapika again who now seems to be intensely staring at him. His eyes fixed with interest and looking so… lively. Definitely not like how he last remembers them. A shade of dark grey, darker than his normal eye color with no light of any sign of life in them. He shakes his thoughts away and focuses back.</p><p>"Alright, raise your hand if your born in January" at least 7 arms swing up in the air "We'll start by oldest to youngest, let's start with the day your born" and so on the students start saying their birthdays. The introductions go by like a blur when finally, Kurapika stands up and all of Kuroro's attention is focused on him.</p><p>"My name is Kurapika, I was born in April the 4th and I am sixteen year old. I have many hobbies but I mostly focus on sword fighting and martial arts" Kuroro inwardly smiles, how typical "My interest is ancient History and my career goal is to become a criminal detective"</p><p><em>Justice, of course </em>Kuroro thinks feeling amused.</p><p>"Thank you, you may have a seat. Next" he catches a frown on Kurapika's face as the boy takes his seat. Ignoring those pouty lips, he tries to focus on the student talking. Not surprisingly it takes up the whole class period for the introduction to finish.</p><p>"Brilliant, now that we all know one another, I accept you won't have problems on working in partners for our first assignment" he hears some groans from the students "Don't worry, you are allow to pick your own partner" he smiles at the loud cheer he receives in return "we'll start on our first lecture chapter tomorrow, make sure to be here on time" Right when he finishes the sound of the bell echoes in the classroom "See you all tomorrow!" he says smiling as the student start to get up and leave the lecture hall. His eyes land on the young blond again who seems to pull his bag strap over his head and resting in on his shoulder. Kuroro quickly looks away before their eyes could meet again. Even if he stares at Kurapika's face all day, the realizing still won't hit him. Maybe this is a dream after all! It's been a crazy day so far, it would make sense if he's indeed just dreaming. Twenty four years. It's been twenty four and to think that Kurapika was alive all this time? How co-</p><p>"Bye, Sensei. See you tomorrow”.</p><p>Kuroro shakes out of his thoughts and looks up. Everything turns into slow motion as he stares into those large grey eyes, curiously gazing back at him.</p><p>"Bye, see you tomorrow" the raven hair professor says. They stare at each other for what feels like longer than two minutes then Kurapika nods and bows before leaving the classroom and Kuroro lets his shoulders relax. He closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. His mind thinks back to that beautiful small pale face, silky blonde hair which almost kiss the top of his shoulders, with long bangs covering most of his forehead and those grey stunning large eyes. Today, has been a hell of a day and Kuroro knows that it will only get more troublesome from now on.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!! I can't believe I am writting a kurokura fic after almost 10 years of hxh lol This my first time writing a story for them so I am excited to see the outcomes. Thank you for taking your time to read this story, your feedbacks are something I look forward to and kudos will be loved!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>( Past )</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Kurapika feels is rush of cold ocean air flashing against him gently, making his golden hair brush against Kuroro's chest softly. Then, he feels the tip of his toes touching the ground after that split second of twirling in circles and vision of darkness during the teleportation.</p><p> </p><p>"Kurapika!! You're okay"</p><p> </p><p>Gon's cheerful voice reaches his ears before his vision stops spinning from the sudden move. Blinking, he looks around to find himself standing on an empty ground, a few meters away from the building they had just escaped from. Still somewhere on the black whale ship, it seemed like an outdoor track yard. His eyes finally set on his crazy four pair of friends, making his heart dissolve into relief, and vanishing the excuse for his stress. </p><p> </p><p>"How long do you plan on sticking to him?" Killua asks with his eyebrow raised and a playful smirk on his face making Gon laugh. For a second Kurapika's confused, till he notices the grip of strong arms around his waist holding him close. He looks up to see Kuroro staring down at him with amused eyes. A rosy blush heats up on his cheeks and Kurapika pushes himself away from the Phantom Troupe leader.</p><p> </p><p>"I am so happy to see you all save" he says walking up to his friends, Gon immediately jumping on him with a tight hug following with Leorio and then Killua.</p><p> </p><p>"So are we!!" Kurapika chuckles, regardless of whatever situation Gon never seems to run out of energy. </p><p> </p><p>"We thought we lost you after that bastard shot those nen bullets at you" Leorio says, checking Kurapika for his injuries. The blonde let's a small smile on his lips "don't worry, I healed myself" he turns his grey eyes on Gon and Killua "you two always surprise me with your crazy strength. I heard you took out prince Benjamin and princess Camilla." He sounds like a proud mother. They both grin up at him shyly with Gon rubbing the back of his head "hehehe, its because Killua was with me! I can do anything when he's with me!!" </p><p> </p><p>The red blush creeping on Killua's pale cheeks doesn't go by anyone. </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika smiles at them. </p><p> </p><p>"Kurapika" Melody's soft voice reaches him "are you alright? Your heartbeat is really slow" before he could answer he suddenly feels Leorio's hand on his forehead "I knew it" the man mutters "you have a fever" </p><p> </p><p>"I am fine" Kurapika assures, gently removing Leorio's hand "dont worry about me"</p><p> </p><p>"Cute" </p><p> </p><p>They hear a sarcastic voice, turning to find the Phantom Troupe staring at them dryly "if you're little get together is done shall we move on?" Pinks says before they could come with a sassy remake another voice cuts in.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a plan" Kuroro says, the smooth yet strong tone of his voice is just enough to have everyone's attention on him. Kurapika's heart skips a beat as his eyes secretly follow the way the other man stands, tall and strong. His gaze falls on a couple of scratches on Kuroro's handsome face and he notices the way those black eyes held a tiny spark of shine. He looked like he was about to enter a very dangerous game and he's loving every second of it. Standing there so elegantly, under the dim yellow lantern light hanging from the pole next to him which makes each and every feature of Kuroro's face stand out. Looking so illegally delicious in that black collar shirt, with the top two buttons open revealing his long pale neck and his shirt tucked in black skinny jeans with those raven locks falling over his pale forehead which was covered with a white cloth. In that moment everything about Kuroro screams, power, leadership and Kurapika swallows hard, internally yelling at his heart to stop beating so damn loud. </p><p> </p><p>"Tserriednich is the only person we should be concerned about now. Hisoka is tracking him down right now, keeping me update on his location. Him and his men are weakened right now due to the war. If we attacks his quarters together, it shouldn't be a problem taking his team out" </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika nots his brows, this seemed too easy "Since we all know how deadly his beast can be, I will be the one to face Tserriednich. Once he's defeated take the scarlet eyes from his custody and escape" His blood suddenly runs cold upon hearing those words. </p><p> </p><p>"No.” Kurapika’s tense voice turns everyone’s attention on him “I am coming with you." He says, trying his best to control his temper and forcing himself to not to launch on the bastard, ready to kill him.  </p><p> </p><p>Kuroro turns to look at him only this time his gaze holds a friction of seriousness "I<em> said</em> I'll be going along" his tone sounds clam, yet his aura is so strong that it sends chills down everyone's spine making the spiders and Leorio take a step back.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika grits his teeth, knuckles turning white from the tightness of his fist "NO! I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY!!" He shouts, making Gon and Killua flinch. </p><p> </p><p>"Kurapika…." Melody says looking at the younger with sad eyes, most likely sensing the change in the beat of his heart. She <em>knows </em>what his heart secretly desires even if he’s in a denial. How could she not? How could she not know when she already knows how Kurapika’s heart sounds like when he cares for someone. Leorio comes to stand by him and places his hand on his shoulder hoping to calm his friend down. Maybe Leorio knows as well, heck, who knows about Gon and Killua? Those two stubborn kids were always good at finding out Kurapika’s secrets, <em>especially</em> Killua.  </p><p> </p><p>"You bastard, being a sacrifice all of a sudden seems too pure for your morals!! Or are you simply a suicidal, you asshole??" Kurapika shouts, his scarlet eyes burning at the raven hair man.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't care. He doesn't care what Kuroro has to say, he'll be damned if he let his worst enemy become a sacrifice for the sake of prince woble and scarlet eyes. He won't be in his debt.</p><p> </p><p>He knows that a part of a reason he’s furious but not all. At the back of his mind even <em>he </em>knows what Kuroro means to him. How close the other man has come to his heart in just less then three months of working together. It’s all Kuroro’s fault, dammit! Him and his stupidly soft smile and that absurd attitude of kindness which he only shows to Kurapika. That ridiculous amount of stubbornness he has of never backing off when Kurapika tells him to get lost. Always being there as Kurapika’s support when even the blond didn’t need him. Just, being <em>Kuroro </em>in general and not a monster Kurapika had imagined him to be. When was it that Kurapika let Kuroro become his strength? His trust? <em>When </em>did he allow all of this to happen!?  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde shrugs off Leorio's hand and walks up to the other man "I said I am coming with you!!" Kurapika says, voice hard and determined as he stares into Kuroro's black round ones "And that's final." </p><p> </p><p>Kuroro let's out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose "you can be so infuriating sometimes" he mutters, defeatedly. Kurapika let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his shoulders dropping down from the tense and large, now, grey eyes never glancing his gaze away from the older man’s face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please don't come with me, I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>I can't let you do this alone… I just can't</em>. </p><p> </p><p>If anyone noticed the way they looked at each other longingly, as if two hurt souls have connected the beat of their hearts through delicate strings of emotions and forbidden love or the way they were talking through their eyes they didn't comment on it.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroro turns to look at his spiders "Pinks, I need you to support Hisoka" he tells him "Machi, Fetain and Franklin stay with Kurapika's friends and assist them in any way" he then turns to look at his last three remaining spiders "Shizuku and Nobunaga return to the Queen's side now that we have murdered four princes, they all will be trying to target us" He says finally turning towards his youngest spider “Kalluto, stick with your brother” he smiles, ruffling the little guy’s hair as the youngest zoldyck stares at him with his large sad eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They all stare at him, no one moving just yet and Kuroro understands their thoughts without asking. Understands, that this might be the last time they all stand together like this "just remember my words from when we all first met" he tells them and with a smile he says "it's been a pleasure, now dismiss." </p><p> </p><p>No sentimental words were exchanged. No emotional words or tears of the coming up loss were shed. It's a fact that death was supposed to lurking around every corner especially for them and they've never been scared to put their lives the line before. They played with their lives everyday yet at this moment saying goodbye has been the hardest thing Kuroro has ever done. The spiders give a nod and disappear into their assigned orders. </p><p> </p><p>"Kurapika, let us come with you!" Gon worries, his large eyes pleading at the blonde as Kalluto comes to stand beside Killua. The white hair boy smiles at his younger brother and pulls him close.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shakes his head "it's too dangerous, I want you to help me defeat the guards and any other possible threats" the frown on Gon's face doesn't disappears "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Kurapika smiles at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Promise me that you'll come back to us!" He asks, brows drawn together and Kurapika feels his heart warm up. He looks at Killua who also wears a similar worried expression like Gon's. Sighing Kurapika bends on his knees to their level and pulls the boys in a hug "I promise" they freeze in his hold for a second, mostly out of shock but are quick to return the hug.</p><p> </p><p>He stands up and gives a small smile to Leorio and Melody "keep them safe for me" he tells them and they give a nod in return.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get this over with!" Gon grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Kalluto, stay close to me” Killua uses his older brother tone making the younger pout and those last words, the last two group splits up, heading towards their targets as planned. </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika follows Kuroro through the hallways of the fourth floor, so far it had been quiet between something a bit odd to the blonde since the raven is always trying to start a conversation between them yet welcoming. As they headed towards where Tserriednich was they mostly had to skip over dead bodies, not having to fight many guards since their comrades are currently taking care them. Kurapika could feel his headache getting stronger and stronger by each second. His body temperature rising, and eyes getting heavier, but he ignores it. He almost bumps into Kuroro when the older makes a sudden stop in their pace, those dark observing eyes turning to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Kurapika asks, breathing just a bit heavily but he doesn't know if it because of the running or the fever. Kuroro wears that blank expression on his face, like always so damn hard to read. The younger doesn't flinch when the Troupe leader brings his hand to his forehead. Kuroro's hand feels cold and nice against his heated forehead and Kurapika unconsciously leans into his touch. </p><p> </p><p>"You're burning with a fever" Kuroro says dropping his hand. Kurapika narrows his eyes at the taller man "So? It doesn't matter" he could see the way Kuroro's jaw tightening. </p><p> </p><p>"How do you plan on fighting the Tserriednich with your nen running so low and your temperature rising high?" This is probably the first time Kurapika has seen Kuroro's face break into an expression, his tone sounding harsher then normal. Something which makes his stomach twirl, and he didn't like it one bit. </p><p> </p><p>"Your concern is unnecessary" Kurapika answers, using force to push the older away from him "don't pretend to care, you have <em>no </em>right to." </p><p> </p><p>It's annoying. It's so bloody annoying how much Kuroro gets on his nerves. How much he affects Kurapika with almost everything he dose. These <em>feelings</em> which Kurapika has never felt before suddenly come alive when he's around the older man making him feel vulnerable. It's infuriating.</p><p> </p><p>He isn't prepared when Kuroro grabs him by his arm almost aggressively and pushes his body against the wall. Kurapika let's out a gasps and suddenly warm lips are onto his. It takes a moment to realize that Kuroro is kissing him and Kurapika <em>feels </em>himself give in with all of his heart. He presses his lips against Kuroro's harsh kiss, letting out all his anger, frustration and <em>longing. </em>He feels Kuroro bite down onto his lower lip, pulling it almost painfully and Kurapika let's out a moan. This is not one of their gentle kisses which they have shared multiple times during their secret meet ups. No, this one is different. They’re both upset, angry making the kiss rigid, aggressive and heated. Kurapika let's out a moan when the older man presses his body into the wall behind him more, his long legs parting through Kurapika's short ones. He brings out his chained fingers around Kuroro's neck, hands running through those messy raven locks. He let's Kuroro's tongue slip into his mouth and immediately they fall into a fight of dominance. Kurapika isn't even aware of the moans escaping his mouth anymore, his mind focusing on the way Kuroro's large and strong hands running over his chest then dropping down to grope his ass. </p><p> </p><p>They separate but only for a second to breath in a sip of air before Kurapika leans in for another kiss. His arms tightening around the man's neck bring him closer. Kuroro's cologne has Kurapika's mind going blank. Just the scent of him is enough to drive Kurapika crazy. Even the way Kuroro is holding him right now, with so much possessiveness makes Kurapika's head spin with more.</p><p> </p><p>A rational part of his mind is yelling at him to stop because not only he’s kissing a murder but also, they’re suppose to on a mission and many lives depended on it. He makes an effort to push his hands on the raven’s chest. Kuroro let's out a light groan as they pull apart once again.</p><p> </p><p>"W-We need to-" Kurapika let's out a gasp as Kuroro kisses along his jawline "Stop…" he curls his fingers into those raven locks.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm" the older man hums, licking the shell of Kurapika's ear then coming to place gentle kisses on his temples "God, the way you sound" he mutters against Kurapika's hairs, nuzzling his nose into those golden locks. </p><p> </p><p>It takes a second for their heartbeat to calm down and Kurapika closes his eyes to inhale the man's scent. Taking in a reminder of everything that's Kuroro. Memorizing the way he feels, the way he sounds and the way he holds him because this might be the last time he's letting his guard drop infront of the man he's supposed to hate the most.</p><p> </p><p>"You better listen to me when fighting Tserriednich" Kuroro's voice sounds heavy and hoarse and it does crazy things to Kurapika's heart "or else I am teleporting you back to your dorm room and locking you in" </p><p> </p><p>He's not joking, that much can be noticed by the seriousness in his tone and on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I am not weak" </p><p> </p><p>Immediately Kuroro's eyes turn soft, almost fond as he speaks "Never for a second I thought you were weak or dependable" he assures the younger "you are someone who I think as my equal, someone so incredibly strong and powerful that I sometimes wonder how you're real" he whispers kissing Kurapika's cheek "but right now you're hurt… so I want you to rely on me. I know you're very much capable of fighting on your own but it's so I can support you when you need my help" </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika blinks through those long lashes at the older man "Alright…" he agrees quietly receiving a soft smile from the other man in return. Kuroro places another gentle kiss on his forehead before he pulls away "let's go" he says, looking determined and as ready as ever.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>( Present )</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The day has been long and Kurapika lets out a tiring sigh before entering the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!! Kurapika" </p><p> </p><p>The familiar loud voice echoes in the room making not only Kurapika turn but many other students as well towards a young boy with green hair waving at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Come over here!!" </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika smiles. They met earlier by accident and the kid had insisted on becoming friends right away. Normally Kurapika picks friends carefully and he most certainly doesn't hang out with people holding such bouncing energy but there was something about that green hair kid he couldn't say no to. As he walks over to the table where the kid was sitting, he notices there are two more people sitting beside him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi Gon" he greets, receiving a blinding smile in return "and Killua, right" he says turning towards the paler kid. </p><p> </p><p>"That's me" the kid nods, leaning back into the chair. Kurapika turns towards the third person, who had been staring at him for quite a while with his eyes so wide open that it looks like he might've seen a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, I am Kurapika," he introduces himself, taking a seat in front of the table. </p><p> </p><p>"U-Uh, hi" the man shutters, running his hand through his black spiky hair "The name's Leorio" he grins at him then turning to look at Gon with curious eyes who shrugs in return. For a second Kurapika things if they communicated telepathy. The blonde gives a nod to the glasses man, feeling like he has met that person before. A familiar feeling he felt when he saw Gon and Killua. He slips his bag off his shoulder and placing it on the ground gently before grabbing a seat to sit. </p><p> </p><p>“So how’s the first day going for everyone so far?” Leorio asks, shuffling through his bag to find his lunch box “Mine was amazing, I have a hot homeroom teacher name Ponzu” </p><p> </p><p>Killua makes a puking sound which makes Gon laugh and Kurapika smile "isn't she too young for you old man?" The white hair boy mocks, making Gon and Kurapika laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Leorio let's out a shrieking sound "Heee?? Who are you calling old you brat!?! I am only seventeen!!" </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika raises his brow, they are the same age, but the other boy looks older than his age. Killua rolls his eyes at the man and Gon starts to talk about his day rather excitedly "Mine has been going great so war but mostly because Killua and I are in the same class!! How cool is that??" He says making the white hair boy blush "Our homeroom teacher is Ms. Paku! I really like her!" Kurapika notices the way Leorio tenses at the name of the teacher and looks at Gon who flashes him a careless grin in return "It's fine! She's good now" </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika frowns, that was an odd thing to say but it seemed to relax Leorio. </p><p> </p><p>Killua cups his face in his hand as he steals a fry from Gon's plate "of course you do, since you're the only one she gave a candy too" he mumbles making Gon pout. </p><p> </p><p>"But Killua, you ended up taking it away from me anyway" he says then turns to look at the blonde "What about you Kurapika? How's your day going so far? </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika places his lunch box on the table before looking at Gon "Essentially good, but most of the professors have started to give homework already" he hears his new friends grumble in agreement "Although I am really excited about my homeroom class" </p><p> </p><p>He finds it cute how all of their attention is suddenly focused on Kurapika as if he's the most important person who matters to them in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>Leorio sips on his juice waiting for more information, Gon blinks with his legs shaking excitedly as Killua raises his brow asking the question which has been on everyone's tongue "oh yeah? And why's that?" He asks as he steals another fry from Gon's plate. </p><p> </p><p>"My professor is the famous Kuroro Lucifer." </p><p> </p><p>He was excepting a loud gasp from the trio or an excited flood of questions since Kuroro Lucifer a well-known person. What he <em>wasn't</em> expecting was Leorio to spill out the juice from his mouth, Killua to drop his fry from his fingers and Gon's jaw dropping to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika can only manage to blink his large eyes at them, speechlessly when they scream in reunion "<strong><em>SAY WHAT!?!?!</em></strong>"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am writing their past in a way that Kuroro and Kurapika are already involved with eachother. I changed up the original plot line from the original hxh story mostly because I need Gon and Killua to be there lol Just something I wanted to explain in case of a confusion. Thank you everyone who left me a lovely review for chapter one! I hope this chapter also meets up to your expectations!! Thank you so much for reading, I would be happy to hear from more readers in the comment below and kudos are loved! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am writing their past in a way that Kuroro and Kurapika are already involved with eachother. I changed up the original plot line from the original hxh story mostly because I need Gon and Killua to be there lol Just something I wanted to explain in case of a confusion. Thank you everyone who left me a lovely review for chapter one! I hope this chapter also meets up to your expectations!! Thank you so much for reading, I would be happy to hear from more readers in the comment below and kudos are loved! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>